An Unlikely Couple
by Peachy1343
Summary: Aria tells us about her unique relationship! It's a pair you'll never expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hello everyone! I just thought of this crazy idea while I was listening to my favorite song, "One Tin Soldier" (Not that anyone cares, nor is it relevant to my idea.) that involves my OC, Aria the Angel-**_

_**Aria: YAY! I'm in another story!**_

_**Me: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING THE WAY I TALK?!**_

**Aria: Sorry...**

_**Me: Anyways, it involves Aria, and an unexpected lover, whom will not be acknowledged until she comes.**_

_?: Gee, thanks. She gets an acknowledgement, but I don't?_

**Aria: I think she does. Her name is-**

_**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_?: Damn you._

* * *

I yawn and stretch out my wings as I sit up in bed. It's a beautiful day in the Cloud Kingdom, the Angelic Chorale is singing, the clouds are extra fluffy, and the sky is a crisp blue color! I don't think anything could go wrong on a day like this! (_**Me: Have you not learned from video games you should never say that?**_**Aria: SHUT UP, NURSE! IT'S MY STORY! I'LL TELL IT THE WAY I WANT TO! ****_Me: I'M GOING TO BE A LAWYER! NOT A NURSE! _****Aria: -_-**) I stand and walk into the kitchen. As I debate what I want for breakfast, there's a noise I rarely hear at the door. _Knock, knock. _I giggle and walk over to the door.

"Who's there?" I call out to whomever is ob the other side. When there's no response, I stick my ear to the door and listen. On the outside, I can detect the sounds of soft sobbing. Soon, there's an answer to my question.

"I-it's Peach... M-may I come in?" I throw open the door and hug her tightly.

"Was it him again?" I ask her, hugging the distraught damsel in my arms.

"He kicked me out for good this time..." she mumbles sadly. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course, Peach!" I rush her into the house and close the door behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water, would be nice..." She looks up at me and remembers something. "I'm sorry! You don't like water! Nevermind, nevermind! Forget the water!" I smile kindly and nod.

"Have some spaghetti. You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

"I haven't," Peach replies as she sits down at the table and sighs sadly. I sit the bowl in front of her and she huggrily starts chowing down on the noodles. "Mhfdkh dsdy, poehw." She said with a mouthful.

"Chew and swallow, dear!" I giggle as she swallows. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Please excuse my eating," she tells me, "I probably look like-"

"You look like a princess that hasn't eaten in a long time. Don't worry about how you look! I'm your best friend. Just relax and eat."

"This is really good, Aria!" the much-happier young lady exclaims. I smile and set an Angel Food Cake in front of her. She finishes that off too and yawns. "May I sleep?"

"Certainly! You can use my bed," I reply kindly, helping her stand.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind."

* * *

**_That's a good place to stop. :P Thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon._**

_?: I'M NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!_

**_Me: Pipe down over there. You'll get your chance. Anyways, I don't own Peach. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm updating again tonight! I didn't want to lose my train of thought. I don't own Peach or the unknown lover but Aria is mine.**_

_?: Can I say my name at least?_

**_No! It'll ruin the story! Go get ready. You'll be on in a bit._**

* * *

I smile at Peach and nod. You can't argue with her when she has her mind set on something. I grab a blanket and pillow out of the closet, laying them on the couch. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. He can't hurt you here," I tell her reassuringly.

"Thank you so much, Aria. You're truly a good friend," Peach says as she lies down on the couch and falls asleep soon after. I walk into the kitchen and start cleaning off the table.

"Are you Aria?" an unfamiliar voice asks behind me.

"Wh-what...?" I whip around nervously and find a lady in purple next to me. She looks just like Peach, but, there was something off about her purple eyes.

"Are you Aria?" the stranger repeats her question.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" I question her and smile. She only smirks.

"I want you, dear," her purple eyes light up as she giggles. I blush at that comment.

"Well... Is there a problem I could help you with?"

"Sure," she smiles and laughs. "You can do me a favor."

"Wait... Do you smell that?" I ask, smelling the air. It was a sickening smell that burned my lungs when I inhaled.

"Smell what?" the stranger quizzed, also sniffing the air. My eyes widen when I realize the odor.

"We need to get out. NOW!" I grab her and fly out of the house, right before it bursts into flames. "Are you okay?" I gaze over her body, checking for injuries.

"Uh-oh..." she states. "We forgot Peach!"

"Oh no!" I gasp and fly into the nearest window, looking around. "Peach!" The smoke causes me to cough as I fly through the house. "PEACH!" I spot her and pick her up. "D-don't worry, I-I've got you," I tell her reassuringly, flying out of the house and setting her on the cloud and collapse on the ground from smoke inhalation.

I wake up a few hours later in a strange house. "I see you survived," the lady tells me happily. I look around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"Just a simple house I conjured up. We're on a secluded cloud not far from the Cloud Kingdom. We can do what we wish here," she replies, flirtatiously, winking at me and sitting down on the bed.

"I-I'd love to, but... I can't. I'll get kicked out if I were to... Be with a demon. And this is the only angeltopia that'll accept me." Realizing that was true, I start crying.

"Don't be sad, honey... I'll be here for you," she smiles at me kindly, wiping my tears.

"Well, since we're so secluded from the kingdom, I don't see why we can't be together..." I say, blushing intensely. "How's Peach?"

"A couple burns, but she'll live."

"You never did tell me your name. How will I know what to call my girlfriend?"

"You can call me... Chiyo," she replies to me, crawling on top of me and pulling my dress off of me.

"Well, you do have quite the body, Chiyo."

"I got it from Peach," she giggles and pulls off my bra.

"I-I..." I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**MAYJOR PLOT TWIST AND CLIFF HANGER!**_

_Chiyo: In case you didn't know, my name is actually Shadow Queen._

**Aria: And, in case you didn't know this either- most angels hate me. I suppose it's because I'm smaller than they are.**

_Chiyo: I don't hate you... *she starts kissing Aria*_

**_SAVE IT FOR THE STORY! ._**


End file.
